Camp Element: The Achilles Heel
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: If you read The Giants Call then you'll like this, the Giants call does not exist anymore but this does! So smile and read this! Please! So on with the summary! If you thought there were only two demigod camps you're wrong. Welcome to camp Element. Rated T for violence.
1. Aurora wins a wrestling match

**Now what you've all been waiting for! The new Camp Element!**

* * *

Achilles was fighting for his life. His sword sliced through many trojans as he lived up to his hero standard.

The Trojans had no chance. The greeks had Athena on their side and she was worth a million soldiers. Athena would destroy them all.

He winced as he heard a well thrown dagger bounce off his hip. The weapon flew through the air and stabbed one of the trojans.

Then there was Paris. He was a good fighter but not good enough. It was his fault we were in this mess.

Achilles slowly made his way to the young warrior, killing everyone who stepped in his path. They should be wise enough not to cross Achilles. It wouldn't end well.

Achilles stared up at the area where the most beautiful woman on Earth sat. Helen was truly beautiful and it was wonderful for the Greeks to have her as one of their own. Then Paris had to ruin it all.

Achilles felt his face turn red with anger. Paris started this all. And so Paris must end. Achilles was about to strike when he felt a sword collide with his back. He turned to face a small boy, no older than fifteen, cowering behind him.

Achilles almost felt compassion for him. But there was no time for compassion in a war. He got ready to strike when I felt something, strongly hit his heel.

He turned around to see Paris with a smug smile on his face. Then Achilles felt his body grow weaker and weaker. The pain was white hot. He fell to the floor with spots dancing in front of his eyes, taunting him.

The last thing he saw was Paris' face and a pink woman beside him smiling as Achilles breathed his last.

* * *

"Pass the frisbee! I'm open!" The kids at Quimby Prep never ceased to have fun. They played with anything they could find and none of them had any enemies. Well, most of them didn't.

Aurora and Madison were sitting at the edge of the basketball court, where it was possible they could hit, but never did since most kids were afraid of them.

Aurora was beautiful with her long, golden hair that went was slightly curly. She had kept it down but had a silver headband on that really brought out her golden eyes. She wasn't wearing the school uniform, she didn't follow the rules like her sister did. Instead she was wearing a white flowing shirt that looked great with her silver headband. She also had a silver belt tied around her waist which made a great fashion statement. She had on a gold leather jacket on to go with her black leggings that looked a lot like jeans. She had her favorite sunglasses in her pockets.

Madison, her twin sister, was in a completely different style. Her dark caramel hair was pulled into her favorite braid. Everyone at school called it "The Maddie braid." Madison was wearing the uniform because she was more of a rule follower than her sister. Sometimes Madison felt like she was the older one. The shirt was comfy but the skirt not only looked terrible but it itched worse than poison ivy. She was wearing dull gray sneakers with white socks pulled up to her knees.

Madison and Aurora looked alike, but they were completely different. The both had the same eyes but their personalities were as opposite as black and white.

The basketball bounced over to the two sisters, with jocks chasing behind. Aurora caught the ball, and threw it back to the boys. The orange and black ball of death impaled one of the boys in the stomach. Aurora smiled. Any ball thrown by her immediately became a weapon that could knock someone out.

"Be nicer," Madison muttered to her sister. Aurora felt no need to keep the conversation a secret. "I was nice!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I only made him oof! Not ow!" Madison rolled her eyes. Aurora would never get that nice would be to not throw the ball but to hand it kindly back to the boys.

The leader of the group glared at Aurora who smiled back. Madison shook her head. Sometimes taking care of Aurora was too much.

Soon the bell rang and break time was over. All the kids headed inside to get lunch. Lunch was everyone's favorite time of the day. The cafeteria food tasted better than most restaurants.

Aurora and Madison stepped into line. Madison was going to be set up on credit again but Aurora had a twenty dollar bill. "Where'd you get that from?" Madison asked. Aurora smiled, then she leaned in and whispered in Madison's ear, "I stole it from Reagan Samms." Madison's eyes widened. "You what?!" she yelled. Madison was so surprised that she didn't think twice before yelling. This was a bad idea. Everyone in the line heard her and soon the line was stone silent. Madison thought she heard someone say, "What had Aurora done now?"

Aurora quickly shushed her sister who just glared at her angrily. Then Madison did something Aurora never thought she would do. She reached at the money and snatched it. This caught Aurora completely by surprise. Her little sister had lived under Aurora's shaddow. Aurora's surprise soon turned to anger. "Give me that back!" Aurora yelled. "It's rightfully mine!" Madison backed into the lunch counter. "No it's not!" she said, slowly losing her confidence. Aurora was really angry now. Not only had her sister stole something she had rightfully stole but Madison also talked back!

Aurora launched herself at her little sister, determined to get the money. This completely surprised Madison, who fell to the floor with Aurora on top of her. All the innocent students were watching this sister battle. Madison even thought she saw two girls betting on who would win.

The argument had turned into a wrestling match. Who would win? So far Aurora was winning. Madison threw her hand behind her back just in time to avoid having Aurora take the money back.

"What's going on?" Asked a high pitched voice. Reagan Samms was pushing through crowds of people who were all at least a head taller than her. Reagan was a munchkin, but a pretty one. Her hair was a light blonde and her eyes a light blue. She looked adorable, even though she was older than Aurora who was the opposite of cute.

Aurora had Madison in one of the latest wrestling holds but Madison still reached out her hand which was clutching a twenty dollar bill, covered in sweat. "Here you go," said Madison to Reagan who looked at Madison and immediately understood. Reagan smiled.


	2. Tiffany is warned

**So I'm guessing you guys liked my first chapter! So here's the second. **

* * *

Tiffany Jefferson raced through the forest in the pitch black night. It seemed that someone had snuffed out the stars. Tiffany was breathing fast, in out in out.

Usually night was her favorite time, but not this night. Her calm walk through the forest had ended when she had spotted the hellhound.

Why was she out in the forest? Tiffany felt that the forest was her home. Camp had never been as nice. She had been trying to get to her favorite forest spot when the big furry animal jumped out at her. Tiffany immediately ran.

Monsters. The world was full of monsters. Tiffany was speedy, but not fast enough. She figured this was fate's revenge for putting blue hair dye in Bella, the aphrodite diva's, hair. It wasn't fair.

Tiffany looked behind her. That was a big mistake. She slammed into a tree and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tiffany's dream was crazy. She was in a golden room with one silver throne. "I'm dead now," she thought aloud. "I must be in elysium." Then she heard a slight chuckle.

"No you're not." Tiffany immediately spun around. There in front of her was a man with the same wavy brown hair and grey-blue eyes as her. He wore the same smirk, the one that was known as the "Tiffany smirk." He could only be on person.

"Dad?" Tiffany asked. Hermes nodded. Today the messenger god looked a lot like Tiffany, he even wore a similar outfit, a graphic tee with jeans and sneakers. Tiffany put her hands on her hips.

"Am I dead?" she asked. Her hands were on her hips as if she was saying, tell me or I'll pound you to pulp. Hermes looked down on his daughter. She reminded him so much of her mother, Morgan. Hermes laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You look so much like Morgan!" he said between laughs.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "If you're going to laugh at me I'll just leave," she said preparing to turn around.

Hermes stopped her. "No," he said. "We have a lot to talk about. Sit down." He waved his hand and a massage chair appeared. Tiffany sat down and Hermes took a seat on his throne.

"Something evil is coming," he said to her, dead serious. Tiffany didn't want to be serious.

"You sound like a stupid horror movie commercial."

"Tiffany be serious," Hermes scolded her.

Then Tiffany started laughing. "Of all the things my dad would say to me I would never expect Tiffany be serious!" Hermes rolled his eyes. She must have gotten this from him. But it was time to be brought to order.

"Tiffany!" Hermes yelled, desperate for her attention. Tiffany was still laughing. It was so hard to have a conversation with a child of Hermes.

"Beware," he whispered and sent her back to camp.

* * *

Darcy Jingles was already up and moving. She was an eight year old daughter of Apollo and this was a great morning for a walk.

Darcy was hugging her favorite stuffed bunny and humming, little bunny foo foo. She was at the end of the song when she stopped. Her little blue eyes widened. There, laying on the trail was Tiffany Jefferson. Darcy ran over to Tiffany and began shaking her. Tiffany groaned and turned around. She opened her eyes to see Darcy's big blue eyes which were wide as baseballs. A tear ran down Darcy's cheek.

Tiffany smiled and turned around on her stomach. Then Darcy noticed something. On Tiffany's back was one word, Beware.

And the word was written in blood.

* * *

You could hear Darcy's scream all the way from the other side of the camp. Shannon Brier Walker sighed and got up. She pulled on a camp T-shirt and tied her black hair in a messy ponytail. She rolled her brown eyes before heading to see what Darcy had found this time.

The daughter of Neptune was used to false alarms. With Darcy, they happened every day. The little girl was young and the youngsters were afraid of everything.

Shannon had just turned thirteen so she wasn't considered a youngster, thank goodness. She was a teenager now and she could take care of herself.

When Shannon got to where Darcy was there was already a huge crowd around her, people who didn't wake up every morning to false alarms. "What is it?" Shannon asked as she pushed through the crowd. When she saw Darcy she gasped. Darcy was crying by the body of Tiffany Jefferson, Daughter of Hermes.

* * *

Madison stared at the letter. She had read it over and over again. "Madison and Aurora are invited to Reagan Samms' sixteenth birthday party!" The words were red, Madison's least favorite color. They seemed to taunt her. Madison and Aurora. Aurora was invited! And after what had happened with the twenty dollar bill Madison would never imagine that Aurora would be invite to Reagan's birthday party.

"Whatcha got there?" Aurora asked. She walked into the room, drinking milk from the carton. Madison quickly hid the invitation behind her back.

"Nothing," she muttered. Madison stunk at lying. Madison was still mad at Aurora for tackling her. In the lunch line! In front of lots of people! Aurora knew Madison hated crowds.

Aurora grinned. "You don't want me to know something," she guessed. Aurora pointed at Madison. "I'll find out." Then Aurora exited. She ran into their bedroom. They shared an apartment.

Madison sighed. Then she got an idea. She didn't want to be invited with her sister anymore. Madison pulled out the letter and crossed out the "and Aurora."

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me in your reviews! And also tell me if you like this story or the other better. You're reviews matter! All will be read! Thank you my wonderful fans who did not hurt me for this! PS I'm going on a vacation so there won't be many updates in a while.**


	3. Party Rock is in the house tonight!

Reagan Samms' party was awesome. There was a disco ball hanging from the roof of the gymnastics center where Reagan was holding her sweet sixteen. Reagan showed her sweet moves. Madison was so glad she was there without Aurora.

Reagan was in a party dress. The dress was a hot pink strapless dress that went down to her knees. She had turquoise leggings that matched the belt around her dress. Reagan's hair was curled and she was wearing hot pink high heels.

Madison had on a gray dress

Soon Reagan spotted Madison. "Hey Maddie!" Reagan said as she jumped off the stage. "Sweet party huh? Where's Aurora?"

Madison had rehearsed this. "She had a tummy ache." Madison held her breathe as she looked at Reagan's questioning face.

"Too bad," Said Reagan and she shrugged. Madison fired a question she had been wondering.

"Why did you invite the twenty dollar thief?" Reagan shrugged.

"Who hasn't Aurora stolen from?" She had a point there. Madison started to feel a little feeling in her stomach. Guilt. Maybe she should have told Aurora about the party. Madison shrugged it off. Too late now!

Suddenly all the lights went out. The disco ball apparently fell. Madison heard the glass shattering and a high pitched scream. Madison. Pulled out her phone and tried to turn it on for light. It wouldn't work. She heard groans as the other teens found it wouldn't work either.

Madison started crawling around. She heard a snicker. She rolled her eyes as she thought about Aurora. She would be the first to laugh at Madison crawling around in the dark. But Aurora wasn't here, right?

Suddenly there was a great explosion. Well it sounded like there was. Madison ducked down like her mom had told her to do in case of a tornado.

"You go away! You're ruining my party!" Reagan was defending her party. For a second Madison admired how brave Reagan was. She was like a hero. Those thoughts turned to fear when Madison heard an evil laugh followed by three gunshots. She gave a heroic whimper that she hoped no one else heard.

Suddenly all the lights turned back on and there, standing in front of Madison was Aurora, smirking with night vision goggles on her head.

"I told you I'd find out," She said. Madison glared at her sister. Aurora was so annoying and that was the scariest prank ever.

Reagan was apparently mad too. She marched over to the sisters. "Okay Aurora I know you're mean and I know you're cruel but that was just evil."

Aurora turned to Reagan and grinned. "Special effects," she said while holding a remote up in her face. Reagan glared at Aurora and stomped off.

Madison glared at Aurora. "I know you're mad at me but did you have to ruin Reagan's party? This was her sweet sixteen!" Aurora grinned again. She was clearly happy about this.

"I made her sweet sixteen sweeter," Aurora said proudly. Once again her logic stunk. Madison wanted to punch her so badly but Aurora's fists were the size of Madison's head while hers were the size of a golfball. Madison didn't stand a chance.

Sudddenly the lights went out again and the room plunged into darkness.

* * *

Aurora slipped on her night vision goggles. This time the sudden darkness was not her fault. She had finished her prank.

Aurora walked around. She was the only one who could see. She dodged with stealth and soon caught a glimpse of the monster.

It was gigantic. It looked like a he but Aurora decided to call him an it because he didn't look close to human. It was clutching a giant metal ball with it's tatoo filled arm. Aurora rolled her eyes and glared. She snatched the cake of the table. Aurora fired pieces of cake at the ugly muscle man. The cake hit him in all the right places. Aurora played softball in first grade. Apparently she still was lead pitcher.

The cake only angered the monster and soon Aurora was out of cake. She smiled. This was what she'd been waiting for. She grabbed the silver platter and threw a well aimed shot at the monster's neck. The monster doubled back clutching it's throat. Aurora quickly snapped a table leg off the party table and ran into the battle. She began hitting him with a stick.

* * *

Madison felt her way through the sudden darkness. She felt a table, a present and a face.

"Watch it!" yelled Reagan. Madison stepped back but tripped over another present.

"Reagan?" Madison asked. Reagan gasped.

"Madison are you okay? I thought you were a monster." Madison almost laughed but stopped herself just in time.

"Yeah, but I don't think Aurora is," Madison said.

"We better go help her," Said Reagan. The two girls stood up but, before they could they spotted a giant metal ball and it was heading right towards them.

* * *

**This is my Monday thing! If you are confused to what I'm talking about I tell it in the author's note that starts my new series, Stronger. Just search for **

**Stronger: The Abyss' Fury**

**Hope you like!**


	4. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

**Okay I know I am off track here and you guys are probably ready to throw vases at me so let me explain it. School. I so should have done this in the summer when i didn't have billions of gajillions of homework. So I appologize. Now on with Thrusday's story I'm writing on Friday. Oh wait! PS I will write Friday and Saturday's stories next week because my calender is filled. Sorry!**

* * *

Soon, word of Tiffany's back got around camp, thanks to Patricia, daughter of Pheme. Tiffany was a new celebrity around camp, in a bad way.

"Wimp," Muttered Kyle Deluz.

"Is she hurt?" Grace thought out loud.

"Not again!" Yelled Christian Rodriguez.

By not again he meant, not another attack! Camp Element was being constantly attacked for some reason. No one knew why but it happened continuously.

"We're cursed!" Screeched Harmony.

"The gods are angry," said Lea Dala Ontario. Whatever it was it was happening constantly and no one seemed to be able to stop it. The previous attacks had included the making of Owen Braxton's brand new scar, on his ankle this time, and the death of Mack Brown. **(Told you!)**

"Something is wrong," said Nike, the camp's director and the goddess of victory. Just then a camper came running up.

"We're under attack!"


End file.
